power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Marsh, Jr
' Anthony Marsh, Jr (b. '''September 5, 1992) is a American local who is an actor, entertainer, voice actor, composer, writer and director and currently a former comic book artist. He is mainly known for his fan-fiction work on the ''Power Rangers ''franchise and as well as creating his own continuity of it- Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders . – whose series serves as a bridge between PR seasons Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, and Wild Force but it is mainly Lost Galaxy based and the continuity is non-canon (which means it has nothing to do with the actual series). 'Biography, Early and Current Life Marsh attended Gaithersburg High School, from 2007 to 2011. He is currently in Gaithersburg, Maryland for a reside. He was going to attend Montgomery College after the 2010-2011 school year at GHS but his father, Anthony Marsh, Sr. had plans to move the family in two years after Austin Marsh graduates from Walkins Mill High School in 2013, moving to West Virginia. He resently graduated from Gaithersburg High on June 3, 2011 and the school's graduation took place at Consitution Hall in downtown Washington DC. It was stated by Marsh that he will start MC in the Fall of 2013 and has plans on graduating from there in 2014 or longer. Marsh's father died recently on September 9, 2015 from a heart attack (one of the causes being his alcoholism). Since then, his father's death caused Marsh Jr to change his lifestyle and personality drastically. His mother however died but it was 14 years prior before and his decease. Marsh's mother's cause of death was breast cancer and she died in 2001 on November 18. '''Awards and Nominationshttp://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Marsh,_Jr?action=edit&section=17 'Gaithersburg High School Bridge Awards' 'Best Artwork' *Best Handwriting *“Academic Acheivement in Math- Algebra” *“Academic Acheivement in Biology” *“Most Careful Work in Math- Geometry” *"Hardest Working 12th Grader" *"Academic Excellence in Video Production" *"Perfect Attendance Award" (2 times)- won 'Personal Life'http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Marsh,_Jr?action=edit&section=20 (see trivia) 'Filmography' 'Feature Films' 'Short Films' 'YouTube Videos'http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Marsh,_Jr?action=edit&section=43 *PSA Against Bullying- Anthony Marsh, Jr , with GHS Senior Grads Ben Rockwood and John Robinson. *''Beauty and the Brawl''e''r a small 3-minute short film starring Marsh, along with Amy Fields and Marco Samoya. 'Other' *''Romeo & Juliet Blooper/Blunder Movie (2008, untitled and unreleased). 'Trivia' *Marsh mainly likes local celebrities, actors (even certain other entertainers of other genres) he likes to have in his films especially his Power Rangers Lost G''alaxy movie project. **http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Marsh,_Jr#Celebrity_Crushes *Marsh has joined YouTube in March 2011. *Marsh has joined Facebook in early June 2011, following his Graduation from Gaithersburg High School. *Marsh has now joined Twitter on April 27, 2012. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena was originally Anthony's first film debut as an actor and director, though he took more than 10 years to make Lost Galaxy into a feature film. *Anthony is available on YouTube, MySpace, Twitter, and Facebook. *Marsh was a special-ed student. *Lactose Intollerant to white milk, rather drinks strawberry and/or chocolate milk. *Was on a diet restriction from 2004-2008. *Never had an Honor Roll award during school years but he never made any effort. *Never had a date with a girl for real, but used to fantasize about it doing so at certain times but not during times that are appropriate every day. *Marsh is a Democrat. *He has a deformed thumb on his right hand since he was a year old. *Anthony has two disabilities, Autism and Dyslexia. *He has a Emotional Behavioral Disorder. *In 2015, Marsh had recently lost his father from a heart attack and his long addition of alcohol on September 9, 2015. **Also in 2015, due to the death of Anthony Marsh Sr, Marsh Jr began suffering Anxiety disorder. ReferrencesEdit [http://realwrestlecrap.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=offtopic&action=display&thread=373551&page=1 '''Daffney and Power Rangers?! ' « Thread Started on Jul 7, 2011, 11:49am »http://realwrestlecrap.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=offtopic&action=display&thread=373551&page=1] External LinksEdit *Anthony Marsh, Jr at Facebook.com *Anthony Marsh, Jr's official "YouTube" page *Anthony Marsh, Jr at Twitter Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Regular People Category:Voice Actors Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series